Time Paradox: Prologue, Updations and Spoilers
by Hirai Rise
Summary: Edited: Here, you'll see the Updations, Infos, Spoilers and more about the Stories I'm making. Not just about Time Paradox but all the stories! Have a good time! Come and see whats been stored for you!... New Story! Time Paradox: Re-Awaken the Darkness within! Come and Read!
1. Time Paradox: Prologue

_**Full Summary:**_ _ **This is Rated T for safety! Because of Foul words, Bloods and such~. ( You got the picture, right? )**_

 _ **You've been warned!**_

 _One and a half year passed after team vorpal swords won against jabberwock, the gom, kagami, seirin and the others have returned to their daily routines. But one day, the gom(-kuroko) along with their teammates got transported, only to find themselves watching at a certain memory of... Kuroko?! Here they'll see who Kuroko Tetsuya really is._

* * *

 _One and a half year passed after team vorpal swords won against jabberwock, the gom, kagami, seirin and the others have returned to their daily routines. As usual, the gom along side their teams are doing their daily routines, schools and practices. Each got their passions for basketball back and increased and it all thanks to their phantom sixth man Kuroko Tetsuya with his light Kagami Taiga and Seirin... But something have been bothering the gom and it concerns their certain phantom... Now that they think about it... They don't really know much about Kuroko's past. Even years of being with him during Middle school, Kuroko didn't talked much about his past life except knowing Kuroko's childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro.  
_

 ** _..._**

 _What they didn't know... Curiosity kills a cat... Or so they say._

 ** _..._**

 _One night... A few certain people were looking out of their windows. Each being in their homes while looking at the beautiful night sky, they saw a shining beautiful shooting star... There... They made a wish... Each having the same words... The same wish... **" I wish to know Kuroko's past "**._

* * *

 _Someone's POV:_

 _Bright... White... That was the first things a certain redhead saw and registered after waking up from a deep slumber. His face was facing the ground once he woked up. He turned his face to his right side and saw endless white... Groaning, he slowly got up to his knees, letting his red eyes wonder around. He then turned his head to the left and got shocked by what he saw. Colorful hairs... It was his former teammates, deep in slumber, sleeping. His eyes wonder around a little in the back. He saw other more people. He recognized them as his former teammates' partners. He was confused what the others were doing here with him, but what confused him more is that... This place... This all white place... Where are they? How did they get here? All he could remember was that he was sleeping in his room._

 _After awhile the others also woked up from their slumber, each having a confused, shocked and surprised looked on their faces. Then they saw each other and stares at one another, each having their questions **"What are you doing here?"** , **"Why are you here?"** , **"What's going on?"** , **"Where are we?"**._

* * *

 _"What the hell? Where is this place?!" Aomine confusingly asked while looking around._

 _"It's all white in here..." Kise nervously said, fidgeting._

 _"W-what's going on, Shin-chan?" Takao asked his partner._

 _"I'm not sure-nanodayo..." Midorima replied, fixing his glasses._

 _"Ne, Muro-chin? Where are we?" Murasakibara asked while massaging the back of his neck._

 _"... I'm not really sure, Atsushi" Himuro answered._

 _"... It's all white in here that it gives me the creeps" Kasamatsu stated._

 _"I'm more confused as to how we got here all together," Akashi said while getting up. He then notices something. "If all of the gom are here then... Where's Kuroko?" He asked, looking around again for any sign of the phantom._

 _They only looked at each other and also had the same question on their minds._

 _"You're right... All of the gom are here except for Kuroko-kun" Takao said._

 _"I also expect to see Kagami here since he's Tetsu's light and partner" Aomine added._

 _Himuro only nodded after getting up._

 _"Is everyone alright?" Kasamatsu asked; concerned._

 _"I'm fine-ssu" Kise replied._

 _"I'm alright~" Murasakibara replied._

 _"Nothing wrong with me here" Midorima answered._ _'Except that I don't have my lucky item today...' He added to his mind.  
_

 _Akashi hummed and nodded "I'm alright"_

 _"Nothing wrong here" Aomine said while stretching his arms._

 _"I'm alright too, Kasamatsu-san" Takao replied._

 _Himuro nodded "I'm fine"_

 _Kasamatsu sigh in relief "That's good. But I'm wondering now too why Kuroko-kun isn't here. Even his partner isn't here either"_

 _"How long will we stay and stuck in here?" Aomine asked._

 _"Not sure" Takao answered; sweating a bit._

 _"Well one thing for sure. I don't remember dying at all. And it'll be confusing to see you all died at the same time as me and got to the same place as me and I'm pretty well sure I am not dead" Aomine stated; getting a bit irritated, anxious and nervous._

 _"Calm down, Aomine" Akashi lightly scolded._

 _Aomine tried to calm down when he saw something after letting his eyes wonder around for a bit. When he saw something or... more like someone, his breath hitched. Everyone saw this and got concerned._

 _"Aomine? What's wrong?" Midorima asked; concerned for his former teammate's sudden behavior._

 _"T-that..." Aomine started but trailed off._

 _"What is it, Aomine?" Akashi asked._

 _"T-te... Is... T-that..." Aomine stuttered, not able to complete his words._

 _"Calm down and tell us what is it" Himuro said while patting Aomine's back to calm him down. He saw that Aomine's in a daze, curious as to where he was looking at, he followed Aomine's line of sight and frozed._

 _"Hm? Muro-chin? Murasakibara started, seeing his partner frozed still on his spot._

 _"K..Kuroko...kun?" Himuro slowly muttered; enough for everyone._

 _"Eh? Where?!" Kise frantically asked._

 _Himuro then pointed at a certain direction "There..."_

 _At this, everyone followed where Himuro was pointing and saw someone from afar... Recognized as the one they were looking for... Kuroko Tetsuya. His back was facing theirs so they can't see Kuroko's face at all._

 _Kise's face got brightened and tried to call for his former teammate._

 _"Hey! KUROKOCHII~!" Kise shouted enthusiastic while waving his hands up._

 _But Kuroko didn't seem to heard him and only stayed still on his spot. This got everyone worried._

 _"... Weird" Midorima said; fidgeting while fixing his glasses._

 _"Yeah... I can't shake this feeling" Takao added._

 _Aomine remained quiet. Murasakibara was frowning while Kasamatsu observed._

 _"Something is definitely wrong here" Akashi finally stated._

 _Then all of the sudden... Time suddenly stopped as the figure of Kuroko slowly turned around. This made everyone flinched and frozed in their spot. What they saw next made their hearts broked. Kuroko was looking at them with a sad expression, clearly shown in his face. They then once again noticed something off... This Kuroko is... Younger... But what took their noticed the most was what Kuroko's wearing... It was the gom's middle school uniform... Teiko._

 _"Wha- Why is Tetsu wearing Teiko's uniform?" Aomine anxiously asked; finally got out of frozen state._

 _"Kuroko-kun seems younger also..." Himuro noticed._

 _Takao and Kasamatsu only nodded._

 _"What's the meaning of this?" Akashi asked; confused at what he is seeing right now._

 _"D-Don't tell me..." Midorima started._

 _"We got transported in the past?!" Kise finished._

 _"WHAT?!" Aomine shouted._

 _"...Impossible" Murasakibara muttered._

 _"Anyways let's approach him and asked if he knows what's going on" Kasamatsu stated._

 _Everyone nodded and made a movement to approach the certain teal head._

 _But then..._

 _A light suddenly emerged from Kuroko's back, making everyone stop in ther tracks._

 _ **"W-what is that light?!"** Midorima frantically asked; getting more nervous._

 ** _"I don't know!_** _Takao replied; trying to block the light's view on his eyes._

 ** _"Ugh! It's too bright!"_** _Kise yelled._

 ** _"It's making my eyes hurt!"_** _Murasakibara said while tightly closing_ _his eyes._

 ** _"Make it STOP!"_** _Aomine_ _shouted._

 _Everyone tried to block the bright light with their arms or hands._

 _There... They saw Kuroko slowly turning around and walking away towards the light._

 _This got Akashi alarmed and tried to reached out to Kuroko._

 _Akashi reached out his hand towards the phantom **"K-KUROKO!"** He shouted._

 _And they've got blinded with the light._

 _And then..._

 ** _._**

 _It was the start..._

 ** _._**

 _Of what they're about to found out..._

* * *

 ** _Alright~! This will be the second fanfiction story that i'll be making~!  
_**

 ** _Actually this idea got to me because of a dream! xDD_**

 ** _So I figure I should do one while I can still remember much of it... Though this will be just a prologue first._**


	2. Time Paradox: Information?

**_Time Paradox [Fanfiction] Information:_**

* * *

 _Looks like alot are curious about the story so i'll fill you in.  
_

 _This Fanfiction story will be all about Supernaturals and let's just say that everyone's life will change from here._

* * *

 _The story will be filled up with mysteries, horrors, vampires, werewolves, spirituals, rituals(?) and etc.  
_

 **...**

 **...**

 _Since the story will be going on Kuroko's past, his parents will also be shown along with some other people. A complete different story of what they thought Kuroko's past will be to his friends. So... In this story... The characters might get OOC._

 **...**

 **...**

 _Rated T for foul words, tortures, bloods and such... You get the picture, right?_

 ** _You've been warned!_**

* * *

 _ **Let's continue! xD**  
_

* * *

 _I might need some help here... Such as Kuroko-kun's parents? Yeah, I'm not really sure what to name them... If you have any ideas for the names, feel free to tell ^^ It'll help me alot.  
_

 _Not just his parents, other people too. Ocs ofcourse! Who wanna join the fun~? :3_

 _I'll be listing the names so... Take your time to Read!_

* * *

 **Vampires:**

 **[ Kuroko Clan ]**

 **Father:** ?

 **Mother:** ?

 **Grandfather:** ?

 **Grandmother:** ?

 **Heir:** Kuroko Tetsuya _( Vampire Prince )_

 **[ Members ]**

Ogiwara Shigehiro _( Tetsuya's childhood friend and guardian )_

[ slot ] ? _( Tetsuya's childhood friend and guardian )_

[ slot ] ? _( Tetsuya's childhood friend and guardian )_

[ slot ] ? _( Tetsuya's childhood friend and guardian )_

[ slot ] ? _( Family butle_ r _)_ **[1]**

[ slot ] ? _( Family butler )_ **[2]**

[ slot ] ? _( Family butler )_ **[3]**

[ slot ] ? _( Family maid )_ **[1]**

[ slot ] ? _( Family maid )_ **[2]**

[ slot ] ? _( Family maid )_ **[3]**

[ slot ] ? _( Family maid )_ **[4]**

[ slot ] ? _( Family maid )_ **[5]** _  
_

 **[ Others ]**

Aunt: ? _( Kuroko's mother's sister ) ( The villain ._. ) ( Hates the Kuroko Clan, mostly Kuroko's mother )_

 **...**

 _This! This is were I really need help! X.X_

 _The "[slot]" indicates as Ocs. There's alot o_o~! So, Come join! :D_

 _Ah, yeah. Let me remind you of something... This story have... mates... o3o;_

 _So, let me tell you who those who have mates in here! ... It's ... Tetsuya's childhood friends and guardians! xD_

 _So once you've made up your mind... You'll might have to talk to the people who registered their own ocs ( if you're on the "Tetsuya's childhood friend and guardian" list~ )_

 **...**

 _It'll be like this: [ This only applies to the "childhood friend and guardian" list ]_

 _[ slot ] ? x [ slot ] ?_

 _Ogiwara Shigehiro x [ slot ] ? ( Oh wow! You'll be mate with Ogiwara-kun o.o )_

 _It's okay if your ocs will be either male or female but... I guess I prefer male ocs~? Since there will be mates~( don't worry, no slut here~ ... I think o3o; )( I'll try to make sure there's limits~ hehehe~ )_

 _WAIT!_

 _Q: What about Kuroko-kun?_

 _A: Ah... It'll be Tetsuya x ? ( I wonder who that is o3o~? ) Geh! CliffhangeR~! ovo;_

* * *

 **Werewolves:**

No names _... Others will have in the future but... Not for now )o) Cliffhanger~ ;p_

* * *

 **Spirituals:**

Yokais?

Spirits?

Gods?

 _Yeah Let's just name them in the future..._

* * *

 **Rituals:**

 _Hmm... I don't have any ideas yet but... This'll probably those rituals where you'll sacrifice something or... someone... Yeah... I'm bad, am I? *sobs*_

* * *

 **Humans:**

 _Hrm... All of the other people I guess~_

Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Tōō, Rakuzan and some other more schools that appeared in the anime _( i guess? )_

Mayuzumi Chihiro, Haizaki Shougo, Sakurai Ryou and Nijumura Shuuzou will mostly appear in the story too. _( Yes! Nijimura_ _ _-san will_ make some appearance! o3o )_

 _And No! Haizaki-kun isn't a bad guy here! Well... I guess at first but... You'll see xD ( another cliffhangeR! )_

* * *

 ** _Hmmm... I guess that's all for now~?  
_**

 ** _If you have some questions you want to know, Feel free to ask~!_**

 ** _\- Hirai Rise-_**


	3. Time Paradox: More Infos and Updations

**_This is just another "Time Paradox Fanfiction" Information_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 ** _Pairing:_** _? [ That'll be kept secret after few chapters ]_

* * *

 _I know alot of you got confused about this Story that I'm about to make so I'll explain some as much as I can ( Though I won't be able to explain the others since I'm still contemplating at some other things )  
_

 **[1] Time Paradox**

 **[2]** **Reminisce**

 **[3] The Wish**

 **[4] Time Travelling?**

 **[5] Kuroko Tetsuya's Unknown and Mysterious Past Memories**

 **[6] Supernaturals**

 **[7] Characters and Ocs Updations**

 **[8] Other Informations?**

* * *

 ** _Time Paradox  
_**

 _I probably and mostly named this fanfic as Time Paradox because of their "Time Travelling" but... Now that I thought about it... I think it's too uncatchy since they "DID NOT" really have gone time travelling but mostly were watching "Kuroko Tetsuya" uknown past memories without Kuroko knowing since they did "wished" it and few of them did it at the same time as they saw the "Shooting Star" at the night sky that time. And all of them are in unconcious/ coma/ deep sleep state ( Whatever you want to call it ). Since they all "wished" at the same time, it should be understandable that they get to go to the same place, right? And since I said "Unconcious State" all of them would probably won't wake up after few days. How many days? That I can't tell. You can't possible dream someone's past memories at one night, right?  
_

 _ **Note:** Time Paradox Title is a little uncatched as the story's title, I guess? I should think of a new one and Change it. If that will be alright? [ I'm actually thinking of renaming the story as Fragment Memories or Reminisced Memories or something like that... If you have any ideas, Feel free to tell o3o )_

* * *

 ** _ **Reminisce**_**

 _The Story will first start with the past events like... After Team Vorpal Swords won against Team Jabberwock? Then we'll do some little more story about what happened after that. More story of what they do after that and after few months, then one year and so on. Ofcourse we'll do some POV here and there~ Some little friendship moments and such~. Anyways, I want to start with everyone's current lives before the "Event" happened so let's just hope it goes well. This Story will probably be really long so please bare with me Q.Q_

* * *

 ** _The Wish  
_**

 _This is were the "Event" will happen. But then If we go fast forward it won't be interesting now, won't it? We'll go to some little story telling about their current activities where the Kiseki No Sedai along with Kagami are hanging out together some few months before. Hmm... I think this is a little confusing but... Let's just say the "Event" happened almost by the end of school year? Yeah so that we won't have some problem here and there. Them being unconcious and stuffs~. Them wishing this all of the sudden is kinda weird so... We'll go back where this started. YUP another reminisce and events how they conclude this.  
_

* * *

 ** _ ** _Time Travelling?_**_**

 _ _Just like I said before. The thoughts have gone wrong when you have read/ heard them say that they have been "transported" to the past without them knowing. So for those who were expecting time travel... I'm sorry for making your hopes up if you wanted to have Time Travel but... Maybe I'll make one someday? And ofcourse if I were to do that. There will be No vampires, No werewolves and such. Just Time Travelling to their past. But that'll be another different story.  
__

* * *

 ** _ **Kuroko Tetsuya's Unknown and Mysterious Past Memories**_**

 _This'll be hard for me to explain since it's just a Fanfic one but... I'll try to explain some as much as I can ( You got alot of spoilers already Dx No fun *pouts* ) I gave out Kuroko's Family's Names so why not give some few informations too? Sooo... Here we go:  
_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya is the only son of [ Father name ] and [ Mother name ]. His grandfather and grandmother are also living with them for the sake of his protection ( Reasons? Keep reading~ )._

 _He also have an Aunt in his mother's side but said to betrayed his family for a known reason. ( You'll know someday xP )_

 _His grandfather and grandmother told his parents that his aunt might threat his life and try to kill him so they decided to get some guardians for the heir ( though they're also children O.o ) Since his guardians are also like "Tetsuya", the ones whose keeping eyes and protecting the heir at that moment were the butlers and maids together with his grandparents and parents. Ofcourse the heir with his guardians ( he calls them as childhood friends ) also get to train for them to be able to stand on their own and defend themselves and do their respective responsibilities and that is to protect the heir as his guardians._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya was called as a Vampire Prince for a reason ( Yeah but... I don't wanna give out that information just yet xP )_

* * *

 _ **Supernaturals**_

 _Supernaturals._

 _Hrmm... Not much to explain here I guess... You got the picture already, right?_

 _Vampires, Werewolves, Spirits, Yokais, Rituals and etc.  
_

 _They're part of the plot and it will be more interesting if we add more right? Just a battle between Vampire and Vampire or Werewolves and Vampires won't do... Let's add some Yokais ~! XD_

* * *

 **Characters and Ocs Updations**

 _Here are some updates with the Characters and Ocs for the Story!_

 _Sooo... There isn't any names for Kuroko's parents, aunt and grandparents yet so we'll skip it for now._

 _But I'll be updating the Characters in here from now on so you might wanna come and check this one if you want to know who and who will play roleplays. I'll also be putting the names of those who requested their Ocs beside or below the names of their Ocs. Take your Time to Read~._

 **[ Childhood Friend and Guardian List ]**

 **[1]** Ogiwara Shigehiro [ Original ]

 **Information:**

Hair Color: _Chest nut with darker brown in the lower part_

Eye Color(s): _Brown_

Height: _177 cm (5' 10")_

Professional Statistic: _Member of a basketball club ( Meikou )_

Personality: _Very cheerful, friendly, enthusiastic and optimistic. Though he is also clumsy and sort of an airhead and has a very bad habit of leaving crumbs on his face_

 **[2]** Airashī Kaoru [ Updated ]

 **Information:**

Hair Color: _Black_

Eye Color(s): _Vermillion_

Height: _170 cm_

Professional Statistic: _Works at a flower shop ( Part- Time )_

Personality: _Shy but his emotions gets out of control whenever Tetsuya, Aki and the others are in danger. Likes flowers and has a very good sense of smell. He's always seen wearing a red scarf. He's a good tactitian and gets very dense when it comes to Aki's feelings_

[ Red Scar, huh~? Wonder where that came from~ ]

[ Dense?! Oh, dear... This might get complicated... Good Luck to Aki~ ]

 **[3]** Hinode Aki [Updated ]

 **Information:**

Hair Color: _Red_

Eye Color(s): _Turquoise_

Height: _178 cm_

Professional Statistic: _Member of a Stride Club ( College )_

Personality: _Very kind and helpful towards anyone. Handsome and a good singer. Aki will do anything to help and protect his friends and those who are important to him to the point that he gets reckless. He is in love with Kaoru_

[ Red hair like Akashi? Turquoise eyes like Kuroko? Is he the son of them or something? o_o ]

[ Handsome, huh~~? Careful Kaoru~~ You'll get alot of Rivals in here~~ Mostly girls :P They might always and will do anything to get Aki's attention... ]

[ Huh? Guess You don't have to worry much, Kaoru~~ Aki's in love with you o3o ]

 **[2]** & **[3]** are Akashi Seiko-chan's Ocs ( Thank you for sending me the informations for your Ocs ^^ )

 **[4]** Sasaki Kenji

 **Information:**

Hair Color: _Ash-blond_

Eye Color(s): _Lavender_

Height: _181 cm_

Professional Statistic: _Member of a Tennis Club ( College )_

Personality: _A composed person when he's facing other people or outside doors but change drastically whenever he's with his friends or inside the manor, showing his cheerful and playful side. Shows deep loyalty towards the Kuroko Clan and Tetsuya. Have a strange obsessions on making different kinds of potions. Overall he has a soft spot for his friends and shows his caring and loving side._

[ Obsessions for making potions... I wonder what those are o~o; ]

 **[ Family Butler List ]**

 **[1]** Kimura Jun

 **Information:**

Hair Color: _Pink_

Eye Color(s): _Pink_

Height: _195 cm (6' 5")_

Professional Statistic: _Member of a swimming club ( College )_

Personality: _A bit paranoid and pessimistic_

 **[2]** Tanaka Daisuke

 **Information:**

Hair Color: _Brown_

Eye Color(s): _Brown_

Height: _192 cm (6' 4")_

Professional Statistic: _Member of a baseball club ( College )_

Personality: _Cheerful and loves to cook_

 **[3]** Kaname Ritsu

 **Information:**

Hair Color: _Gray_

Eye Color(s): _Green_

Height: _208 cm (6' 10")_

Professional Statistic: _Member of an American football club_

Personality: _So called "The big brother", caring and loving towards his "family"_

 **[1]** , **[2]** & **[3]** are BabyNightmareLady's Ocs ( Thank you for joining ^^ ) _  
_

 _Go to previous page to see which one have slots for your ocs :) ( Those who have "[slot]" word are the ones you can put your Ocs too~ But I'll be more than happy if you can help me with Kuroko's parents', grandparents' and aunt's names too )_

* * *

 _ **Other Informations? [ More like Questions and Answers List or Part ]  
**_

 _ **Q:** Does Kuroko knows about this?  
_

 _ **A:** No, he doesn't know._

 _ **Q:** Does that mean Kuroko have been lying to them all this time about his true identity?_

 _ **A:** Who knows~ Giving the answer is just the same as ruining the plot. So, you'll have to wait and see._

 _ **Q:** If there's a chance... Does Kuroko even remembers his past? Or even know the fact that he is a vampire?_

 _ **A:** Hrm... Interesting there but... I can't tell the answer to that._

 _ **Q:** What about Ogiwara?_

 _ **A:** ... Let's just say that... His state is the same as Kuroko. The same goes for the other three._

* * *

 _Have more questions? Ask away~  
_

 _[ The Questions that are showed here were from either the reviews, private message and questions from my friends who saw me writing this xD They're also quiet curious what would happen next too~_

 _As for now~ I am currently starting and now Writing and Doing Chapter 1_

 _Well... That's all for now~ Thank you for Reading~!_

 _-Hirai Rise-_


	4. The End: Re-writing the Story

_I've done alot of Updating in here that it annoys me..._

 _*grimaced*_

 _So.. Um... I've come to some conclusions as I do and write down the Story about my Second Fanfic Story...  
... I might delete this Time Paradox Fanfic Story to make a new one since... I've been putting alot of Updations here but... It should be chapters that should have been writen here not just updations and stuffs so... Yeah. I'll be deleting this One to make a new one **BUT** You'll still see the character informations there and the Prologue... More like i'm just re- writing it._

* * *

 _I'll also be Changing the Story Title to something else but for now... I'll focus on doing the chapter one for now and...  
_

 _I'll probably be busy this days... Both writing the stories for **"Are you In or Out?"** and the new one._

 _Though I'm tempted into still naming it **Time Paradox** xDD Maybe i'll just add some more words to the title._

 _Ex: **Time Paradox: Forgotten ?** , something like that xD ( LOL )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _That's All. I'm sorry! And Thank you for Reading this!_**


	5. Time Paradox: Spoiler Chapter 1

_Hear thee, hear thee..._

 _Here's the upcoming chapter to see and read..._

* * *

 _ **Spoiler: Chapter One**_

* * *

"Great job, everyone!" Riko cheered as team vorpal swords gives her and their team a thumbs up.

Everyone in the audience and those that watched the match in their televisions at home were cheering loudly and happily.

Team vorpal swords smiled brightly for their winning match ( though I think this'll be called revenge match for Riko's father Kagetora ).

 **⁂** **⁂** **⁂**

"Ugh! Tired! Hungry!" Kagami whined as he stretch his musles.

"How much of a gluttony can you get, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko monotonely asked; sighing at his friend's antics.

"Shut up, Kuroko!" Kagami said; glaring at his shadow.

Kuroko just shooked his head. "Whatever you say, Kagami-kun.

Kagami just scoffed in return. "We're already done for the day anyways... Let's go grab something to eat!"

 **⁂** **⁂** **⁂**

"... Guess I suddenly switch on Kagami-kun's mother hen mode" Kuroko said as he sipped his milkshake.

"Hmp! If it means getting you to eat alot then I won't mind" Kagami replied.

"Hai, hai... Okaa-san" Kuroko teased.

Kagami glared at his teammate. "Kuroko, you bastard!"

Unfazed, Kuroko ignored his teammate's glare.

Kagami suddenly stopped for a moment as he realized something. He stares at his friend for a moment before asking what came to his mind. "Kuroko" He called.

"Yes, Kagami-kun? Kuroko replied; not looking at his teammate and continues eating.

"...You never talk about your past life—" Kuroko stopped in the middle of eating his burger. "—that much except telling us about you childhood friend Ogiwara and your middle school," Kagami started; not realizing that his friend frozed at his words. Kagami stopped talking for a moment as he contemplated what he wanted to ask and say next; by now Kuroko eyes were being covered by his bangs. "I've been wanting to ask this..." Kagami continued. "...Where are your parents?"

 ** **⁂**** ** ** **⁂****** ** ** ** **⁂********

* * *

 ** ** ** **[ Updated Spoiler Chapter ]  
********

 ** **⁂**** ** ** **⁂****** ** ** ** **⁂********

"Alright! New school year, new championship tournaments to win!" Takao enthusiastically exclaimed then turned to face his partner. "Aren't you excited, Shin-chan~?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're noisy-nanodayo" Midorima replied. Takao only grinned in response. "But please, refrain from shouting too loud-nodayo" He continued.

Takao laughed in response.

 _'New Championship tournaments to win,huh?'_ Midorima thought. A small smile appeared in his face. "This time. It'll be different" He voiced his thoughts, making Takao successfully hear it.

Takao looked at his partner in surprise but smiled when he saw a smile was gracing on Midorima's facade.

"Let's go, Takao. Class will start soon"

"Okay!"

 ** **⁂**** ** ** **⁂****** ** ** ** **⁂********

"Dai-chan!" Momoi cheerfully called out.

"Oh, Satsuki. Morning" Aomine greeted; yawning a bit.

"You're surprisingly early, Dai-chan!" Momoi happily noted.

"Be quiet, Satsuki" Aomine scoffed then looked at the clear sky. "It's the start of another school year after all. I better show a good impression" He said; a smile appearing in his face.

Momoi smiled at this.

"It's another school year and new championships to go and win!" Aomine said; grinning. "The next time we face, I will beat **Kagami!** "

Momoi shooked her head in amusement.

"Let's go, Satsuki! We still have a basketball training to do!"

"EHH?! But club activities will only happen after school class!"

"Don't care!"

"Wait up! DAI-CHAN!"

 ** **⁂**** ** ** **⁂****** ** ** ** **⁂********

"Atsushi" Himuro greeted' waving his hand at his partner who was approaching him while munching on his snacks.

"Ohayo, Muro-chin~" Murasakibara greeted back.

Himuro laughed. "Seriously, Atsushi" He shooked his head. "When we near the classroom, be sure to keep your snacks first alright?"

Murasakibara hummed as he nodded his head. "Got it, Muro-chin"

 ** **⁂**** ** ** **⁂****** ** ** ** **⁂********

"Ohayo, Minna-san!" Kise greeted; gleaming. **  
**

"Oh, Kise. Good morning" Kobori greeted back.

"You sure are early" Nakamura noted.

"Ehehe~ Well, it's because I have to give a good impression since it's a new start of school year-ssu!" Kise explained.

"You always give good impressions, Kise—" Kasamatsu said. Kise smiled brightly. "—to the point that it becomes annoying"

"Kasamatsu-senpai, Hidoi-ssu!" Kise wailed; making everyone sigh and face palmed.

"In any case. I'm surprise whoever is your manager at your model work, can keep up with that attitude of yours" Moriyama said.

"HIDOI-SSU!," Kise pouted. "I always do my best in modeling _AND basketball_!," He explained; emphasizing the word _'AND basketball'_. "It's for my family after all" He continued.

Everyone smiled a little at his explanations.

"Good to hear that" Kobori said; patting Kise's head.

"Come on. Classes are about to start. Be sure to get to your respective class rooms before your teachers arrives" Kasamatsu said.

 **"Hai"** Everyone replied.

.

.

.

Kise suddenly stopped at his tracks as he thought of something.

"What's wrong, Kise?" Moriyama asked.

.

.

Kise looked up at the bright blue sky. Lost in deep thoughts.

 _'Now that I mentioned it...'_

Kise fished out his phone from his pockets as he dialed a familiar number.

 ** **⁂**** ** ** **⁂****** ** ** ** **⁂********

A familiar redhead teen was walking by the school hallway when his phone started ringing. Thankfully he still hasn't reached his destination, which is his classroom, yet.

"Kise" The redhead teen greeted.

 _"Ah, Akashichii? Are you busy?"_

A sigh "I was going to my classroom when you called" He answered as he continue his walking. "What is it that you need?"

 _"This got to my mind all of the sudden actually..."_

"Hm?"

 _"The thought got me all curious..."_

"What is?"

 _"About Kurokochii"_

The name made Akashi stopped dead on his tracks.

 ** **⁂**** ** ** **⁂****** ** ** ** **⁂********

 **To be Continued. . .**

* * *

 ** _And... That's that! I wanted to add more but... I think for a spoiler, it might get long so I'll stop here~  
_**

 ** _I'm not sure how long the first chapter will be but... It might take a whole week before it gets done._**

 ** _And I'll probably be posting and update stories for maybe... 1-2 times a week or probably month. It depends._**

 ** _-Hirai Rise-_**

 ** _Note:_** _[ I'll add some more later on xD Since it's more like it's just Riko, Kuroko and Kagami that have talked only... I'll add more of the other's conversations later on ]_

 **[ Edit ]** Alright! Spoiler for Chapter One... Done! ( I think xD )


	6. Chapter One Update! READ

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

 _ **Updation About Chapter One**_

* * *

 _Okay... To start with. I'll be talking about the chapter one._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I am and still currently writing chapter one... _**Now**_.

I didn't get to start writing them few days before since I was busy with my summer class and stuffs and all of it got me all tired so I mostly rested and sleep. Mostly all day... Can you imagine that?! ._.

 _Ugh!_ I am sooo **_NOT_** amused with myself ... I have wasted few days and didn't even get to write the story!

 _Concious: Please, Forgive me!_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter one_** will be mostly long... If I can make it...

 _ **NO! I will!**_ I just need to keep on doing it!

So if not today... Maybe tomorrow or after two days. Not sure... Depends **_IF_** I can keep up... To be honest I'm still completely out of myself. Sometimes I can't keep up my conciousness and just faint sometimes out of tiredness...

But I assure you! **_Chapter One_** will be coming soon~

 _ **Note:** Words can be change after writing the story since it's just spoilers, some words will be change, added and removed. Thank You._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End of "Updation About Chapter One"**_

* * *

 _I'll probably be adding spoilers for the next chapter at the end of every chapter._

 _To sum it up... Maybe I should also put some Omake? Is that what they call it?_

 _Oh, and for future chapter reference~ Should I make some of the jabberwock appear again? I mean they will only make their appearance by the start of the story, but it's only more like, just a flashback... What do you think?_

 ** _-Hirai Rise-_**

* * *

 ** _06/20/16 - 06/21/16_**

 ** _UPDATED :_** _Okay_ _... So, my schedules once again changed and it's making me **crazy!**  
_

 _So I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I'm not sure if i'll be able to finish chapter one today either... My schedule tooked all of my time and it makes me really tired, making me fall asleep after getting home just to wake up to see that it's already morning and time for school again..._

 _But i'll try to finish it this week ( I hope I will ._. )_

 _My schedules are **Monday** , **Tuesday** and **Thursday** so that means the other days like **Wednesday** , **Friday** , **Saturday** and **Sunday** are my day off~ _

_So Hurray for me!_

 ** _Please Bare with me! I'm trying my best! Really! Please, believe me! x_x_**


	7. New Story Update and Infos READ!

_Alright!_

 _New news!_

 _Hear thee, hear thee, come and see !_

* * *

I have some good news and I have some bad news. . .

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

The **Good** news are that . . .

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **[1]** The new Story has now been established!

 **Title:** _Time Paradox: Re-Awaken the Darkness Within_

And of course~ Chapter One has also been established~~ It's quiet long for me so I hope you enjoy reading it~~

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **[2]** I'll start writing the next chapter for the other Story: _"Are you in or Out?"_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

The **Bad** News. . .

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **[1]** It might take long for me to do the next chapter for the _"Re-Awaken the Darkness Within"_ . . . I'm quiet busy with other things so I'm not sure when will be the next chapter update, please bare with me. . .

But I assure you, I'll publish one chapter before the week/ month ends.

Week or Month. . .

Weeks maybe? Not Sure, it depends. But the next chapters will be available before the next month ends~ one to three chapters maybe in one month.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **[2]** I'm not sure when I will publish the next chapter for the _"Are you In or Out?"_ But I will try to finish it by the next weekend maybe. And just like bad news **"[1]"** It will take long for me to do the next chapter.

* * *

 **And... That's All!  
**

 **See you in the Next Update!**

 **-Hirai Rise-**


End file.
